Tormented Soul
by NerissaBlackwood
Summary: Artemis has just recently found out he has feelings for Butler. The only problem is that Butler gets married in a week. Will Artemis be able to win the heart of the love of his life, or be doomed to see the man he loves wed someone else as he falls deeper into depression. (might contain slash and/or maybe character death in the later chapters)
1. prologue

_I'm pregnant_

 _Pregnant_

The word repeated in his head

 _No_

 _No why?_

"Artemis?"

 _Say it_

"I'm very happy for you two"

Butler turned to hold Emilia's hand, their identical golden rings mocking him. The smile they shared crushed his heart.

 _Don't let it show_

"When is the wedding?"

"It's next week actually"

 _No I need time_

"So soon?"

"We didn't want to wait to start our life together"

It felt like someone had shot him in the chest. By some miracle he managed to hold back his tears.

 _What about our life together?_

"Artemis I want you to be my best man"

 _Why must you torment me this way?_

"Of course, I would love to Butler"

Butler grabbed his hand

 _I love you_

"I'm glad you approve of this"

 _Why can't you see that I love you?_

"You deserve to be happy Butler"

 _Why can't you be happy with me? Why can't I make you happy?_

"Thank you"

 _I can't take this anymore_

He pretended to look at his phone.

"I'm sorry but I need to take this"

Later on that night, the party was in full swing, celebrating the happy couple. Butler danced away with his future wife. Artemis however did not join the festivities. He was in his room, crying himself to sleep. One clear thought ran through his head before he fell into a tormented slumber.

 _Maybe I should kill myself_


	2. Sunday part 1

**A/N: So in this chapter Artemis has a friend from school named Ethan who is gay (my OC) and Butler has a mother named Amy Butler who is super religious (another one of my OC's).**

 **Sunday [part 1]**

Artemis' room (Arty's POV)

"We could always kill her"

"Ethan!"

"What?"

"She's pregnant", I reminded him.

"Eh…details", he said with a wave of his hand.

I sighed and rolled over in my bed. My chest ached. I was not used to feeling like this. It had taken a few hours the night before to remind myself that I was a Fowl, and that Fowls don't throw themselves pity parties, they get up and they go after what they want. I'll be damned if I let the love of my life get away from me, just because there were obstacles in the way. So early in the morning I had called in Holly, Foaly, and my friend Ethan, a boy from my class with whom I got along with surprisingly well and who also turned out to be gay.

We were currently in my room, while Foaly was on the flat screen, plotting of ways to get rid of Emilia. We were failing miserably. I looked out the window. Butler and Emilia were downstairs, picking a cake. My father had insisted the wedding be here at the manor.

"Okay, that's enough"

I looked at Holly, who was currently drawing a graph on the white board. It was a graph presenting Butler, Emilia, their baby, and myself.

"Alright, the biggest problem here is not Emilia or the baby"

"It's not?" Ethan questioned.

"No it's not", I agreed with her "It's the wedding"

"Right, the wedding is what gives us a very short period of time to, well, stop the wedding. With the current wedding date we only have until next Sunday to stop this thing"

"So, if we can find a way to postpone the wedding…" Ethan said.

"We'll have time to find a solution, Holly you're brilliant", I said as I stood up and rushed out the door.

"Artemis, where are you going!"

"To have a little chat with Butler's mother"

MMMMMMMMMM

The kitchen at Fowl Manor (Butler's POV)

"What about the red velvet cake?"

Artemis hates red velvet, I thought to myself. I quickly scanned the table for vanilla, Artemis' favorite.

"Here, what about this one, vanilla, simple right?" I said holding up the cake. I shoved a spoonful in my mouth and managed not to throw up. Emilia grimaced at the suggestion.

"Well…" she hesitated, not knowing how to turn down the option politely.

"What's wrong with vanilla, I love vanilla"

I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. Great, I'm already lying to my future wife. I hated vanilla. My favorite was and always has been chocolate, but I knew Artemis would not touch the cake unless it was vanilla, especially if it was red velvet. The young genius had once stated that the fact that a cake had been named after a fabric was atrocious. A statement I did not disagree with in the least.

"Vanilla is a little…boring…don't you think?"

"No, I think it's a classic"

Emilia leaned back in her chair and sighed. We had been here for an hour, arguing about cake and we were both feeling frustrated.

"How about we start choosing the flower arrangements, we can come back to this later" I suggested.

"Ooh great idea, I was thinking sunflowers" she said suddenly cheerful again.

I frowned. Artemis hates sunflowers.

"I was thinking more along the lines of orchids, blue orchids"

Blue like those beautiful blue eyes. Wait…Beautiful? I shook my head trying to shake the alarming thoughts of my principal from my head.

Emilia sighed "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were marrying Artemis instead of me"

"Oh not this again Em"

MMMMMMMMMM

The music room at Fowl Manor (Arty's POV)

I walked into the music room where my mother was presently playing piano. Butler's mother was sitting in a nearby chair enjoying the music. I silently cursed my luck. I'd have to get Butler's mother alone in order to succeed with my plan. My mother, while sometimes naïve, would automatically guess at what I was trying to do. Especially since she already had her suspicions about my developing feelings for my guard. I could only imagine the objections she'd have if she were to find out that I was taking a wrecking ball to the wedding of my lifelong protector and his pregnant fiancé.

"Arty" my mother said as she spotted me at the door. She stood and walked to me, placing her hands on her shoulders "how are you feeling, Butler said you weren't feeling well and that's why you left the party early. He also told me about your conversation. How does it feel to be the best man?"

Oh I'm sure he hasn't told you about his pregnant wife yet, I thought to myself smugly. Thank heavens for Butler's extremely catholic mother. I put on my best smile, turning up my charm all the way "It feels wonderful mum, but Butler and Emilia have been downstairs for quite some time now, and I rather think they could use your expertise on party planning"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right, It shouldn't take this long to pick a cake" she turned to Butler's mother who had been politely listening in on the conversation "I suppose I should go help those two lovebirds, I'll see you at lunch Amy". And with that my mother was out the door, happy to help with the upcoming wedding.

Unlike last night, I was now wearing a genuine smile. Emilia has given me enough obstacles, so let me give her a few back.

"So this is the great Artemis Fowl, I hear you can play piano just as well as your mother can" she said gesturing to the piano.

"Oh Mrs. Butler, you flatter me, I'm sure I can't hold a candle to my mother's piano playing skills". Which was not true, if anything I was more skilled than Beethoven, but she didn't need to know that.

"Please call me Amy. I don't believe we've met before, though I've heard a lot about you. So you're my son's best man. It would seem you two are close"

"Yes, very. He's a good man, I'm sure he'll be a great father" I said placing my bait.

"Oh well they still have a lot of time to talk about having children, let alone raising them". Hmm, I guess I didn't convey my message clearly.

"Well…I'm not sure 9 months is enough time to postpone that conversation. I just hope I'll be here for the birth, you know I'll leave for university in a few months, though I plan to visit around the time the baby should be born"

There was a long pause while Amy swallowed the information I just gave her. My suspicions had been correct. In an attempt to keep his religious mother from getting mad at him, Butler had omitted the fact that Emilia was pregnant and that they'd obviously been having sex before the wedding. That was probably why the wedding had been planned so soon. So that they could go on their honeymoon and then tell his mother Emilia was pregnant, which would've been accepted because they were married.

"I…was not…aware of Emilia's pregnancy" she managed to say through the anger clearly shown on her face.

"Oh…" I said acting surprised at the fact "well I'm sure Butler was planning to tell you"

Before Amy had a chance to say anything my phone rang, right on time. I looked at my phone, though I already knew Foaly was the one calling me.

"If you'll excuse me Amy, I must take this call" I walked out of the room and for the first time since Butler met Emilia, I felt happy.


	3. Sunday part 2

**Sunday [part 2]**

Weapons room (Arty's POV)

I walked into the weapons room to find Butler organizing his guns. I had been searching all over the manor for him after my mother had told me he had fought with his mother. I could tell he was frustrated from his body language. I couldn't help but smirk. _Trouble in paradise already?_ But for appearance's sake I decided to wipe the smug look off my face and replace it with a concerned one.

"I heard you had a disagreement with your mother" I said as I stepped closer.

Butler sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. Late last summer he had decided to grow it out, undoubtedly for her. Though I can't deny I love the new look.

"Em and I have been fighting a lot recently, mostly over little things. I just had a huge argument with my mother. Somehow she found out about Emilia's pregnancy"

I put on a shocked expression. _If being a genius doesn't work out, I could always become an actor_.

"Oh my…Butler I'm so sorry"

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I'm the one who told her. I thought she knew already. I was just blathering on about how I thought you'd be a great father and-"

"Artemis, it's okay" He said while he put his hands on my shoulders "She was bound to find out anyway"

I nodded and much to my disappointment he took a step back. He looked at me strangely.

"Do you really think I'd be a great father?"

"Butler, I think you'd be an amazing father"

Saying it brought tears to my eyes. How I would love to raise a child with this man. Do I really have the right to take away the father of Emilia's child? Would Butler ever want to raise a child with me? I looked away so he wouldn't see my wet face. The answer to those questions was no.

"I…Ethan's up in my room, I should go"

I left the room, crying once more. These days, the only constant things were my tears and my sadness.

Weapons room (Butler's POV)

I was confused. I could've sworn I saw tears on his face before he could walk away. Artemis Fowl II does not cry. I was even more surprised at my reaction to his apparent sadness. I immediately had the urge to wrap him up in my arms. Lately I've been having weird thoughts about my charge. Thoughts I should not be having of my employer's son.

 _It's just the nerves. That's it, I'm just nervous about the wedding_.

The living room (Ethan's POV)

I checked the clock once more. Where is he? Artemis was supposed to be here ten minutes ago and he's never late. We were supposed to go over battle strategies with Holly. Speaking of, Holly was also late.

Hmmm, maybe Artemis and Butler are finally getting it on in the weapons room. Holly burst into the room, interrupting my thoughts.

"Where's Artemis?"

"In his room crying" she said.

"What? Again!"

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this ourselves" I said.

"What are you thinking?"

"Orchids" I said "I'm thinking blue orchids"

(Ethan's flashback)

 _The living room an hour ago_

" _Oh…Hey Mrs. Fowl" I said as I walked into the room._

" _Oh hello darling, is anything wrong?"_

" _Well, yeah actually I heard Butler and Emilia fighting earlier. I was wondering why"_

" _Cake and flowers"_

" _Cake and flowers?"_

" _Yes, Emilia wants red velvet cake and sunflowers. Butler wants vanilla and orchids. Blue orchids to be exact"_

(End of flashback)

The kitchen (Ethan's POV) [5min later]

"Are you the wedding planner?" I asked the lady standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yes, that would be me" she said.

"Well the happy couple has finally decided on the cake and the flowers. They would like a red velvet cake with blue orchids"

She pulled out a note pad. "Well, I'll certainly order them when I talk to them"

"No, no, no" I said pulling her back into the kitchen "They want them delivered immediately"

She nodded quickly and rushed out of the room. I was about to leave with I heard the tell-tell sound of Emilia's heels, and decided to take the opportunity to spy on the opponent. I hid myself in the pantry.

 _Subject walks into the kitchen on Sunday evening._ I thought to myself, it's fun being a spy. _She looks both ways before reaching into the fridge and pulling out a beer. Then she_ wait…What?!

Once she left the kitchen I picked the bottle out of the trash. No way. I have to take this to Artemis.

Artemis' room (Arty's POV)

"She was drinking beer?" I asked incredulously.

"No, Artemis, she wasn't just drinking beer, she managed to down the entire bottle in less than five seconds!" Ethan held out the bottle.

I took it and looked at the label. It was the beer my father would drink after a long day. It was strong, managed to get him drunk rather fast, and he usually never finishes a bottle. The fact that this woman would risk drinking the entire bottle when she was pregnant shocked me. _That's Butler's baby you monster_.

"She doesn't seem like the type of woman that would risk her baby for a beer" Holly said "…Unless…"

My grip on the bottle tightened. "Unless she's not actually pregnant".


End file.
